Granada
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Berlian antik nan cantik. Pemuda sederhana nan memesona. Pria bangsawan nan menawan. Ketiganya muncul bersamaan dalam kehidupan Ino Yamanaka ketika gadis itu mengunjungi sebuah kota kecil di Andalusia. Bad at summary. AU. InoSai/GaaIno. Enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Granada_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **_Masashi Kishimoto_**. I own nothing except the plot.

 ** _Warning :_** AU. OOC. Bad Romance. Bad descriptions. Historical content and so on.

* * *

.

.

.

"Baiklah… Iya, aku dengar. Tak perlu cemas seperti itu, Tema. Kau seperti tak mengenalku saja." Ino memindahkan telepon genggamnya, kini mengapit ponsel layar sentuh model terbaru itu di antara telinga dan bahu kiri.

" _Gracias._ " Ino mengucapkan terima kasih seraya tersenyum, saat seorang petugas bandara membantu mengambilkan tas plastiknya yang terguling ke lantai ketika dilihatnya gadis itu cukup kewalahan mengambil beberapa barang bawaan dari bagasi berjalan.

" _Denada,_ " balas si petugas dengan ramah lantas kembali menjalankan tugasnya, mengawasi terminal kedatangan internasional bandara Malaga yang dipadati oleh wisatawan lokal maupun turis mancanegara dari seluruh dunia.

Adalah sesuatu yang lumrah, jika bandara tersibuk di daerah otonom Andalusia tersebut dipadati oleh wisatawan, sebab kunjungan Ino ke Spanyol bertepatan dengan libur akhir tahun, yang kerap dijadikan agenda tahunan bagi hampir seluruh masyarakat Barat untuk merayakan Natal dan Tahun Baru di tempat-tempat tertentu.

Khususnya beberapa kota di Spanyol yang terkenal akan keindahan arsitektur bangunan bersejarah –seperti beberapa gereja yang menjadi pusat peribadatan umat Kristen dan istana-istana megah tempat berdiamnya para penguasa Spanyol pada zaman _medieval_ –zaman transisi dari zaman kuno ke zaman modern.

Itulah yang mendaulatkan Negeri Matador sebagai destinasi favorit para turis yang ingin menjadikan momen hari raya Natal dan Tahun Baru mereka lebih berkesan dan tak terlupakan, di sebuah negara yang beriklim cukup bersahabat pada bulan Desember.

"Aku akan menghubungimu lagi setibanya di hotel. _Bye!_ " Ino langsung memutuskan sambungan, tanpa menunggu respon teman bicaranya di telepon, memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku mantel dan mulai menata barang-barangnya di _trolley_.

"Tak ada waktu mendengar wejanganmu, Tema. Aku sudah terlambat nih," gumam Ino dengan sedikit siulan. Gadis itu melirik arlojinya sekilas, lalu mendorong _trolley_ menuju pelataran parkir di depan terminal kedatangan dengan langkah cepat.

Belasan taksi berjejer di dekat trotoar di sepanjang terminal. Para pengemudinya menunggu calon penumpang di luar, sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang melintasi pintu keluar terminal dengan keramahan khas orang-orang Hispanik, agar mereka tertarik menggunakan jasa transportasi yang ditawarkan.

Ino memilih taksi yang diliriknya pertama kali, tak ingin membuang waktu menentukan taksi mana yang akan ditumpangi, yang terpenting bisa mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan tepat waktu.

Seorang pria berperawakan agak gemuk dengan kumis tebal yang ujungnya terpelintir ke atas, tampak gembira saat Ino menghampirinya.

Dengan sigap, pria paruh baya itu memasukkan semua barang bawaan Ino ke bagasi taksi, bahkan sempat membukakan pintu untuk gadis itu ketika Ino hendak masuk ke dalam.

"Kemana tujuan Anda, _Senorita_?" tanya sang pengemudi dalam bahasa Inggris namun dengan aksen Castilian yang kental, sambil membetulkan posisi kaca spion depan agar lebih leluasa memandang gadis secantik boneka _Barbie_ yang duduk di kursi belakangnya.

"Granada." Ino menjawab cepat. "Hotel Andalusia Palace."

Si supir menyalakan mesin mobil. "Wow! Granada! Anda memilih tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur, _Senorita_. Tapi…" Supir itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Perhatiannya terfokus pada kaca spion samping, memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang melaju dari arah belakang saat ia memutar setir ke kiri meninggalkan pelataran parkir terminal kedatangan internasional.

"Tapi perjalanan kita cukup jauh, _Senorita_ ," pria itu melanjutkan sambil melirik ke arah Ino melalui kaca spion di atas kemudi, dalam hati memuji paras sang penumpang yang jelita.

"Aku tahu itu," sahut Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari cermin kecil yang menempel pada tempat bedak berbentuk bulat, membubuhkan sedikit bedak padat dengan spons lembut pada kedua pipinya serta merapikan maskaranya yang agak luntur.

Setelah selesai dengan kedua hal itu, Ino merogoh tas kecilnya, mengambil pelembab bibir warna _pink_ berbentuk stik. "Tapi," katanya pada si supir seraya membuka tutup _lipgloss_ nya.

"Kurasa aku akan menikmati perjalanannya, bukan?!" Mengerling sekilas pada sang pengemudi sebelum memulas bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

Lalu lintas menuju Granada terbilang ramai lancar meski beberapa spot wisata dipadati turis yang tumpah ruah hingga ke bahu jalan. Ino akhirnya tiba di tempat tujuannya setelah menempuh sembilan puluh menit perjalanan dari Malaga Airport.

Sungguh beruntung, Ino tiba di hotel sebelum malam, sehingga masih sempat menikmati panorama lembah hijau Granada yang cantik, berhiaskan langit kemerahan yang mengiringi sang surya kembali ke peraduannya di ufuk barat.

Ino menyesap _wine_ , menyandarkan perut rampingnya pada balkon kamar yang menghadap langsung ke arah kota Albayzin, menikmati pemandangan menakjubkan sebuah kota yang dinobatkan sebagai salah satu situs bersejarah warisan kebudayaan dunia oleh sebuah organisasi pemerhati sejarah dan budaya bertaraf internasional.

"Kau mendapatkan hotel yang bagus, Karin," tersenyum mengekspresikan rasa puasnya kepada sang rekan yang berhasil mendapatkan penginapan yang bagus selama ia melakukan pekerjaannya di Granada pada musim liburan akhir tahun.

Kerlap-kerlip cahaya mulai menyeruak memenuhi kota, walau matahari belum terbenam sepenuhnya. Namun yang paling mencolok adalah istana Alhambra yang seolah-olah memancarkan sinar kemerahan, kontras dengan pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Ino memilih kembali ke dalam kamar ketika merasakan hawa dingin mulai menembus lapisan epidermis, melompat ke atas tempat tidur sambil menyalakan televisi flat yang terpasang di dinding, lalu meraih tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di ranjang dalam keadaan terbuka.

Tangannya sibuk memilah-milah dokumen yang diambilnya dari dalam tas, tak memperhatikan teve yang menyiarkan siaran berita lokal.

Semenit kemudian ia mendongakkan kepala ke arah teve, ketika mendengar _anchor woman_ menyebut kata _diamond_. Ino pun meraih _remote_ untuk mengeraskan _volume_ suara televisi.

"Tim arkeolog Universitas Cordoba berhasil menemukan sebuah berlian yang terkubur dalam puing-puing bekas reruntuhan kota kuno, Medina Azahara di Cordoba." Ino berhasil menangkap sepenggal berita yang dibawakan si penyiar dalam bahasa Latin.

"Seorang ahli perhiasan yang didatangkan khusus dari Inggris telah memastikan bahwa berlian yang ditemukan di Medina Azahara adalah Koh-i-Noor, salah satu jenis berlian terlangka di dunia."

Ino menatap layar televisi lekat-lekat, terperanjat akan keindahan sebuah kalung emas dengan liontin berbentuk bunga, yang terbuat dari permata _emerald_ di bagian kelopak dan berlian Koh-i-Noor dengan gradiasi _pink-white_ yang cantik di tengahnya.

" _You're a lucky woman_ , Azahara." Decak kekaguman akan keindahan berlian itu tersisipi oleh intonasi suara yang mencerminkan kecemburuan pada Azahara –selir sang raja yang dianggap sebagai pemilik sah kalung berharga tersebut oleh para sejarawan.

Sosok seorang pria muda bersurai serupa dengan Ino –bahkan tatanan rambutnya pun hampir mirip, muncul di layar televisi, menggantikan tampilan kalung berlian yang disimpan dalam sebuah kotak kaca anti peluru yang kini dalam pengawasan Museum Nasional Cordoba.

Mario Jose Deidaramos. Ketua Tim Arkeolog Universitas Cordoba, begitulah yang tertera pada label yang berada di atas teks berjalan, ketika beberapa pencari berita menemui pria itu di perguruan tinggi tersebut untuk mewawancarai perihal penemuan timnya.

"Pemerintah Spanyol telah mengumumkan bahwa temuan berharga ini akan diserahkan kepada pewaris sah Abdul Rahman III, penguasa Cordoba yang membangun Medina Azahara." Deidaramos menuturkan pada awak media.

"Kami sangat senang dengan temuan ini. Saya yakin… Semua rakyat Spanyol, khususnya penduduk Cordoba, menginginkan temuan ini menjadi bagian dari sejarah negara Spanyol." Wajah Deidaramos tampak sedikit kecewa.

Ia pun kembali melanjutkan. "Namun… Tragedi masa silam yang menimpa Medina Azahara masih menyisakan duka yang mendalam bagi bangsa Moor, yang juga pernah menjadi bagian terpenting dalam sejarah Spanyol."

"Maka dari itu… Kami akan mengembalikan berlian ini kepada pemilik yang sebenarnya, keturunan terakhir dari Khalifah Abdul Rahman III, yang berhasil kami telusuri silsilah keluarganya dan telah kami buktikan keabsahannya."

Ino lantas mengecilkan kembali _volume_ teve saat wajah Deidaramos di- _cut_ oleh _commercial breaks_.

"Sayangnya tidak semua wanita bisa seberuntung dirimu, Azahara," bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, Ino lalu tersenyum kecut.

"Seperti aku contohnya… Harus membanting tulang dan mempertaruhkan nyawa demi membeli secuil berlian," pungkasnya santai seraya memainkan replika kalung berlian tersebut di tangannya.

.

.

.

Granada. Kota kecil di Semenanjung Iberia, terbentang tak jauh dari pesisir Laut Mediterania, berada di kaki pegunungan Sierra Nevada pada ketinggian tujuh ratus tiga puluh delapan meter di atas permukaan laut, menjadikan kota ini beriklim cukup bersahabat bahkan di musim panas.

Jika Perancis memiliki Paris dan Italia memiliki Venezia sebagai kota paling romantis di negara tersebut, maka Spanyol memiliki Granada, yang menyuguhkan keindahan alam nan eksotis seperti pesisir laut yang cantik dan lembah hijau yang teduh –persemayaman yang tepat untuk memadu kasih.

Tak ketinggalan, bangunan-bangunan bersejarah yang masih berdiri kokoh, pusaka sejarah dan kebudayaan Spanyol, jelmaan atas tingginya peradaban yang pernah berkuasa di Granada selama ratusan tahun di masa lampau.

"Romantis." Sai hanya memiliki satu kata untuk mencitrakan kota Granada yang menyimpan kenangan masa silam yang mengerikan dibalik keindahannya.

Bagai sebuah aliran seni yang digeluti pemuda itu, romantisisme. Selalu menggambarkan segala hal dari sudut pandang yang indah dan romantis, sekalipun temanya adalah sebuah tragedi mengenaskan yang melibatkan peperangan dan pembantaian.

Sambil menenteng kamera dan memanggul ranselnya di punggung, Sai menyusuri Calle Espaldas de San Nicholas, salah satu jalan di pemukiman Albayzin yang menuju ke dataran lebih tinggi dari sekitarnya.

Jalan itu terkesan agak kumuh jika dibandingkan Grand Via –jalan yang menghubungkan Alhambra dan Albayzin, tapi ketika memasuki jalan itu, Sai seperti tersedot ke masa lalu.

Gang sempit berbatu dan menanjak adalah ciri khas pemukiman warga di distrik tersebut, dengan arsitektur klasik khas bangsa Moor –sebutan untuk penduduk Semenanjung Iberia yang beragama Islam pada abad pertengahan, yang masih kental dan melekat kuat dibanding kawasan lain di Granada.

Siang itu cukup terik, namun Plaza Mirador de San Nicholas, pelataran luas di depan Gereja San Nicolas, tampak dipadati para wisatawan yang tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan berdoa di dalam gereja bersejarah tersebut atau ingin menikmati pemandangan istana Alhambra yang menurut penduduk setempat, akan lebih indah jika dilihat dari sana.

Sai menyempatkan diri memotret tampak depan Gereja San Nicholas yang berarsitektur historis dan Plaza Mirador yang menyuguhkan pemandangan Alhambra dan Albayzin dari ketinggian beberapa kaki di atas permukaan laut.

Beberapa turis tampak bersantai di bangku yang terbuat dari batu yang tersebar di seluruh area Plaza Mirador. Ada pula yang terlihat mengabadikan pemandangan Alhambra dan kota Albayzin dengan kamera atau berfoto di depan patung salib yang berada di tengah pelataran.

Kerutan tipis terbentuk di kening Sai ketika pandangan pemuda itu terantuk pada sebuah jalan sempit yang tampak lengang di belakang gereja. Tak terlihat wisatawan maupun penduduk lokal yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan itu.

Ada sebuah menara putih beratap genteng coklat di ujung jalan –yang menurutnya adalah menara lonceng, namun bukan lonceng yang terpasang di sana, melainkan pengeras suara.

Sai yang penasaran, akhirnya bertanya pada salah seorang penjual pernak-pernik khas _Gitano_ , yang menjajakan barang dagangannya di salah satu sisi Plaza Mirador.

"Itu jalanan umum kok. Di ujungnya, _Senor_ akan menemukan sebuah masjid, rumah ibadah untuk umat Islam," pedagang yang tampak seperti keturunan bangsa Moor menjawab pertanyaan Sai dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sai bergegas menapaki jalan sempit yang agak menanjak tersebut, berpedoman pada posisi menara putih.

Tulisan kaligrafi berbahasa Arab di menara putih semakin terlihat ketika Sai hampir tiba di penghujung jalan, dan di atasnya adalah pengeras suara yang berfungsi untuk mengumandangkan _adzan_ , begitulah yang ia dengar dari pedagang tadi.

Sepasang turis tampak sedang berbincang dalam bahasa Perancis di depan sebuah papan pengumuman bertuliskan Masjid Raya Granada dalam bahasa Spanyol dan Inggris, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Suasana teduh dan lumayan sepi menyambut Sai kala pemuda itu memasuki pekarangan masjid yang tidak terlalu besar namun ditata sedemikian rupa sehingga membuat nyaman para pengunjung yang datang.

Di tengah taman ada sebuah kolam berbentuk bunga segi delapan yang merupakan ciri khas corak Timur Tengah, dengan sebuah air mancur di pusatnya. Kolam itu tampak sangat mencolok karena dicat warna biru, sementara bangunan di sekitarnya didominasi oleh warna putih.

Struktur bangunan masjid sangat kental bernuansa _Medieval Muslim_ seperti bangunan lain di kota Albayzin, dinding-dinding bata dicat warna putih hingga terkesan terang. Pintu dan jendelanya dihiasi _pattern_ mozaik seperti bentuk kolam air.

Seorang penduduk lokal tampak berjaga di depan pintu masuk ruang peribadatan yang hanya dibuka jika memasuki waktu sembahyang atau bila ada turis yang ingin menunaikan _shalat_.

Wisatawan yang berkunjung ke Mezquita Mayor de Granada –nama resmi Masjid Raya Granada, jauh lebih sedikit daripada kerumunan turis yang melimpah ruah di Plaza Mirador atau berkunjung ke Gereja San Nicholas.

Taman yang kecil itu memang tak bisa menampung banyak orang. Adanya peringatan untuk menjaga ketenangan, sopan santun dan etika berpakaian, agaknya berdampak cukup signifikan pada minat wisatawan untuk berkunjung.

Namun Sai tak memusingkan soal itu. Toh, dia mengenakan pakaian yang cukup pantas. Celana _jeans_ panjang dan _t-shirt_ hitam berkerah V, pakaian andalannya saat melancong ke negeri orang, sehingga dia pun dapat berlama-lama bersantai mengagumi lukisan alam Granada sambil duduk di bawah sebuah pohon rindang di sudut taman.

"Demi Tuhan!" seru Sai saat lensa kameranya yang ia arahkan ke kolam, tanpa sengaja menangkap persona sesosok mahluk menakjubkan yang sedang berdiri menghadap air mancur.

"Demi Tuhan!" Sekali lagi Sai menyeru takjub. Walaupun hatinya sedikit tak yakin, Tuhan mana atau Tuhan siapa yang ia maksud.

Namun satu hal yang diyakini pemuda itu… Mahluk jelita yang berdiri setengah membungkuk, memainkan air yang memancar dari pancuran kolam dengan gerakan jemarinya yang lentik, pastilah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan.

Tidak mungkin gadis secantik itu bikinan setan. "Tapi… Bisa saja kan, setan tengah menyamar sebagai gadis cantik untuk memperdaya diriku?!" Sai merasa galau seketika.

Setelah puas bermain air, gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya yang basah seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, hingga pandangannya beradu dengan Sai yang tak menyadari bahwa ia menatap gadis itu hingga menyelingar.

Sai makin terkesima ketika gadis berambut _blonde_ itu tersenyum padanya sambil mengangguk pelan.

Tak ingin merasa terlalu percaya diri, namun entah kenapa Sai menyangka kalau gadis itu seolah berpamitan kepadanya dan hendak meninggalkan pekarangan Masjid Raya Granada.

Ternyata perkiraannya tidak salah. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu menyeberangi taman dengan langkah-langkah anggun, mengambil jalur yang berlawanan arah dari tempat Sai berada.

Begitu terpesona akan kecantikannya, Sai baru menyadari kalau gadis itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Pemuda itu pun langsung bangkit, lalu meninggalkan pekarangan masjid dengan setengah berlari, menuruni jalanan yang ia lewati sebelumnya, namun Sai tak menemukan sosok sang gadis.

"Kemana perginya gadis itu? Harusnya dia berada di sekitar sini."

.

.

.

Sore hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengunjungi Alhambra, benteng sekaligus istana yang dibangun pada masa kekuasaan pemerintah Muslim di Andalusia berabad-abad silam.

Disebut Alhambra, karena istana ini akan terlihat kemerah-merahan ketika menjelang malam, sesuai dengan namanya yang berarti _the red one_ dalam bahasa Arab.

Ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa nama Alhambra diambil dari nama sang pencetus, Muhammad bin Al-Ahmar, penguasa Granada saat itu.

Menyusuri ruang demi ruang di Alhambra, Ino merasa seperti berada di dunia lain. Aura klasik bercampur mistik menyelimuti setiap sudut temaram –yang hanya akan diterangi cahaya matahari– menyusup masuk melalui sekat-sekat kecil corak _arabesque_ yang menghiasi hampir seluruh jendela di Alhambra.

Binar kegembiraan terpancar jelas dari tatapan Ino, kala gadis mengamati keindahan interior Alhambra dari dekat.

"Cantik sekali," tanpa sadar Ino memuji kepiawaian para seniman masa lalu yang mampu menciptakan karya monumental yang sulit dicari tandingannya di masa sekarang.

Ino lantas tersenyum, kedua pipinya bersemu merah muda dan raut keharuan berpijar di bola matanya yang seterang langit pagi yang cerah.

"Akhirnya sang putri tiba di istananya, Ayah," kilasan masa kecil bersama almarhum sang ayah terbersit kembali dalam ingatannya.

Setiap anak perempuan tentunya pernah berkhayal menjadi seorang putri raja dan tinggal di istana yang megah, tak terkecuali Ino Yamanaka. Sejak kecil, Ino selalu berangan-angan menjadi seorang putri yang tinggal di istana.

Suatu hari ayahnya memberikan potret istana Alhambra yang didapatnya dari seorang kawan lama. Sejak saat itulah, Ino terkagum-kagum dengan arsitektur istana Alhambra yang sangat klasik namun terkesan _homey_ , dengan taman-taman yang didesain berundak-undak, sangat asri dan nyaman.

Ino pun menerima tawaran pekerjaan ke Granada tanpa pikir panjang –yang lantas memicu kekhawatiran Temari sebagai rekannya– apalagi saat ia mengetahui kalau misinya kali ini akan dilaksanakan di Alhambra, istana yang telah didambakannya sejak dulu.

Terlangah mengagumi keindahan Hall of Two Sisters, salah satu ruangan di Alhambra yang terkenal dengan kubah besarnya yang berhiaskan ornamen berbentuk stalaktit, atau kerap disebut _mocarabes_ , yang diukir menyerupai bunga.

" _Laa ghaliba illa Allah_ …" Sebuah suara merdu menghenyakkan Ino dari keterkagumannya mengamati keindahan arsitektur sarat nuansa Timur Tengah yang mencirikan peradaban Islam di masa lalu.

Nyes. Karang-karang es yang bermuara di dalam hati gadis itu, lumer seketika saat melihat seulas senyum terukir menawan di wajah seorang pemuda nan rupawan yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Artinya kemenangan hanya milik Allah."

Ino terkesiap, tak mampu melontarkan sepatah kata pun, entah karena terlalu kaget atau terperangah oleh ketampanan pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Tuhan!" Pemuda itu kemudian berseru.

Ino tampak kebingungan. "Eh?"

"Maksudku… Kemenangan hanya milik Tuhan, itu artinya," menunjuk ke arah kaligrafi tulisan Arab yang terukir di atas pintu yang mengarah ke kamar para raja.

"Allah adalah Tuhan bagi bangsa Moor," dia menjelaskan.

"Ohh, begitu." Kekehan pelan meluncur dari bibir lembut Ino.

"Kukira kau menganggapku sebagai Tuhan," tambahnya dengan nada bergurau. Pemuda itu memberi isyarat dengan tangannya bahwa bukan itu yang ia maksud. Keduanya pun tertawa.

Diam-diam, Ino melayangkan pandangan menyelidik ke arah pemuda itu melalui pelupuk matanya, yang ia yakin takkan disadari oleh siapa pun, sebab itu merupakan salah satu kemampuan khusus yang dimilikinya –hasil latihan selama bertahun-tahun dalam menekuni profesinya.

Biasanya gadis itu tak pernah luluh pada pesona seorang pria secepat ini. Walaupun ekspresi pemuda itu agak aneh, namun hati kecil Ino tak memungkiri kalau pemuda misterius yang memotret dirinya ketika berada di halaman Masjid Raya Granada itu, telah berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Ino untuk mengingat wajah pemuda itu ketika mereka tak sengaja beradu pandang di sana. Pakaiannya juga tidak berubah, dan Ino sangat yakin kalau pemuda ini memang sengaja mengikutinya hingga ke istana Alhambra.

 _"_ _Let me see… What do you want from me,"_ pikirnya.

"Kau ingat aku? Tadi siang kita bertemu di Masjid Raya Granada. Aku tak sengaja memotretmu," kata pemuda itu pada Ino.

Pemuda itu lantas mengeluarkan kamera dan menunjukkan foto yang diambilnya beberapa waktu lalu. Satu potret Ino terabadikan di sana, saat gadis itu sedang membungkuk sambil bermain air. Wajahnya memang tak terlalu kelihatan, namun orang-orang terdekat Ino pasti akan langsung mengenalinya jika melihat foto itu.

"Aku sengaja mengikutimu untuk meminta izinmu…" Pemuda itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Jika kau keberatan seseorang memotretmu, maka aku akan menghapusnya," ujarnya terus terang, sambil menatap lurus ke arah Ino.

"Orang ini blak-blakan sekali." Ino agak terkesan dengan kejujuran sang pemuda.

Biasanya, para lelaki akan mengumbar seribu alasan dan kebohongan tak masuk akal ketika mendekatinya.

Tapi pemuda ini malah terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa dia memang sengaja membuntutinya, bahkan cukup sopan hingga merasa bertanggung jawab karena memotret dirinya tanpa izin.

"Jika aku tak keberatan…" Tanpa melonggarkan kewaspadaannya, Ino beringsut sedikit menghadap pemuda itu. "Mau kau apakan foto itu?" Lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan raut serius.

.

.

.

"Jika aku tak keberatan…" Gadis pirang itu beringsut sedikit menghadap Sai, masih bersikap waspada. "Mau kau apakan foto itu?" Lalu menatap Sai dengan wajah serius.

Sai merasa lidahnya kelu beberapa detik saat gadis itu bertanya perihal potret dirinya, melipat kedua lengannya di dada, memandang Sai dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan.

"A-aku akan… Aku akan…" Setengah terbata, berusaha mencari jawaban yang masuk akal.

Meskipun kenyataannya sangat sulit, karena saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang lantaran seorang gadis cantik berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya, hingga dirinya dapat mencium aroma wewangian _lily_ dan _rose_ yang lembut nan eksotis, menguar dari tubuh gadis itu.

Rambut pirang yang tampak sehalus sutera ditata apik dengan gaya _high ponytail_ , berhiaskan _head chain_ keemasan dengan batu kecil berwarna _ruby_ –menjuntai di dahi yang mulus, serta anting-anting bulat berwarna senada yang menggantung cantik di kedua telinganya, selaras dengan _dress_ panjang warna delima berbentuk _A-line_ dengan motif tribal di pinggirannya yang menyempit di bagian pinggang.

Aksen kerutan menghiasi bagian lengan _dress_ yang menggembung sebatas siku, serta bagian kerah –agak melorot hampir menyentuh pundak, memamerkan leher jenjang nan indah sang gadis sepenuhnya.

Rona laksana mawar merah muda memulas bibir tipis yang melengkung ke bawah namun tetap terlihat menggemaskan, Sai sudah setengah membayangkan mulutnya menisiki leher itu dan memagut bibirnya yang menggairahkan hingga membengkak kemerahan.

"Demi Tuhan yang telah menciptakan mahluk seindah ini!" Seruan hati pemuda itu menggema dalam sanubari tatkala ia mengamati seorang gadis cantik di hadapannya, tampak anggun dengan pakaian khas wanita Gypsy yang melekat di tubuh idealnya.

 _"_ _Tu-tunggu dulu!"_ Sai merasa ada yang berbeda pada gadis itu. _"Dia tak seseksi ini waktu di masjid!"_ Mata hitamnya kembali memperhatikan mahluk cantik yang kini berdiri dengan tangan kiri memegang pinggang.

 _"_ _Ah! Di situ ternyata!"_ Lalu berseru dalam hati ketika berhasil menemukan benda yang dicarinya melingkar cantik di pinggang gadis itu –syal satin tebal yang tadi dikenakan gadis itu untuk menutupi pundaknya saat berada di rumah ibadah tersebut.

Gadis yang mengenakan sepatu _boots_ coklat dan berdiri anggun sambil menjinjing dompet persegi panjang warna serupa yang terbuat dari bahan rajutan dengan aksen rumbai –terlihat bagaikan seorang putri raja dalam pandangan Sai.

Apalagi saat gadis itu berdiri di depan jendela besar yang bentuknya menyerupai tapal kuda berhiaskan ukiran garis-garis berbentuk ombak.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tergelak, cukup nyaring hingga menarik atensi turis lain yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Ah! _Sorry_ ," mengucap maaf pada mereka seraya beberapa kali membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit –ciri khas adat kesopanan Asia Timur, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang masih menganga terkesima di depannya.

"Ekspresimu itu…Hahahmmpph," gadis itu menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. "Lucu sekali!"

Melihat Sai yang tampak tersinggung dengan sikapnya, raut wajah gadis itu pun berubah, merasa telah melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal.

"Maaf… Sungguh aku tak bermaksud mengejekmu," ujaran bernada penyesalan meluncur dari mulut sang gadis.

Tersentuh dengan kesungguhan yang diperlihatkan gadis itu, Sai pun tersenyum layaknya boneka. " _Never mind_ ," katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan.

"Namaku Sai."

Gadis itu tampak ragu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyambut uluran tangan Sai dengan suka cita.

"Namaku Ino… Ino Yamanaka."

Mereka berjabat tangan cukup lama, saling menatap dalam diam. Baik Ino maupun Sai, terhipnotis oleh pesona keindahan fisik dan aura berdaya magis yang memancar dari raga masing-masing, menggetarkan relung-relung hasrat di kedalaman batin.

 _"_ _Mungkinkah aku telah jatuh cinta?"_

Keduanya tak mampu menemukan pendeskripsian yang tepat atas perasaan asing yang telah meluluhlantakan keegoisan dan apatisme dalam jiwa, laksana deburan ombak yang memecah bebatuan.

Ino tak pernah percaya keeksistensian cinta pada pandangan pertama. Namun entah kenapa, setelah bertemu Sai, dia merasa pemuda itu telah melengkapi kepingan _puzzle_ yang telah lama menghilang dari hatinya.

Serpihan angan yang selalu didamba, penggalan asa yang kerap dirindukan. Dalam waktu yang sedemikian singkat, Sai mampu menghadirkan kembali rekahan demi rekahan tersebut, mengisi ruang-ruang kosong dalam hatinya, melengkapi separuh jiwanya.

Tapi… Ino tak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk mencintai seorang laki-laki, tak ingin mengecap kekecewaan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Cinta –semoga Tuhan memuliakanmu," tak merujuk pada Tuhan manapun, Ino mendengungkan rintihannya dalam keheningan sukma, "adalah penyakit yang berbahaya, yang pengobatannya harus disesuaikan dengan penyakit yang diderita."

"Namun cinta adalah penyakit yang nikmat, yang kedatangannya justru didambakan. Mereka yang tak terkena penyakit cinta berharap merasakannya, sedangkan yang terserang penyakit ini malah enggan disembuhkan." Ino teringat penggalan syair seorang pujangga Andalusia zaman _medieval_.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti mereka. Ino dan Sai seakan berada dalam dimensi lain, masih saling menatap, tak menghiraukan para pengunjung yang melintas di dekat mereka, yang saling berbisik melontarkan gunjingan terhadap sepasang muda-mudi yang tampak sedang berakting romantis dalam sebuah _telenovela_.

"Sejak pertama kali kau bertemu dengan jodohmu, maka kau akan langsung bisa merasakan kalau dia adalah belahan jiwamu." Meski terdengar sedikit tak masuk akal, tapi kata-kata terakhir ayahnya tetap membekas dalam benak pemuda itu.

Tak pernah dilupakannya, namun tak juga sungguh-sungguh dipikirkannya, sebab Sai selalu beranggapan bahwa manusia diciptakan berpasang-pasangan.

Untuk sebuah alasan yang romantis, pemuda itu meyakini akan ada seorang wanita di luar sana, yang diciptakan hanya untuknya.

Mungkinkah saat ini, wanita itu telah ada di hadapannya? Wanita cantik yang mampu merepresentasikan keindahan kota Granada yang eksotis dalam balutan gaun merah delima, dengan _head chain_ keemasan yang memahkotai rambut indahnya, serta kejernihan mata birunya yang berpendar cerah bagai langit Granada di musim panas.

 _"_ _Entahlah. "_ Sai mengangkat bahu, tak ingin terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, masih terlalu dini untuk membuka pintu hatinya pada seorang wanita yang baru dikenalnya.

Kendati Ino Yamanaka telah mengetuk pintu itu dengan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tak mampu dilukiskan dengan aksara, namun menyusup hingga ke dalam hati.

"Hanya dia yang berasal dari tulang rusukku lah yang nantinya bisa membuka dan merawat hati ini, sebab hanya dia yang pernah bersemayam dekat dengan detaknya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

Untuk Ino-centric dan InoSai-shippers :)

Terinspirasi dari buku "Surga di Andalusia : Ketika Muslim, Yahudi dan Nasrani Hidup Dalam Harmoni" karya Maria Rosa Menocal, sebuah karya tulis yang mengedepankan tenggang rasa dan kerukunan antar umat beragama yang bertahan selama ratusan tahun.

Terima kasih untuk Suki 'Suu' Foxie-senpai atas penggambaran detail busana Ino di ficnya yang super kece "Angan-Angin", yang menginspirasi busana Ino dalam fic ini. Terima kasih juga telah mendedikasikan fic itu untuk Gaara dan saya :') *big hug*

Saya belum pernah ke Granada, maaf kalau banyak yang gak sesuai atau kurang dipahami. Penyebutan hal-hal religius hanya untuk kepentingan cerita dan memang berhubungan dengan sejarah setempat. Tidak menjurus pada agama manapun.

Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Granada_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot.

 ** _Warning :_** AU. OOC. Bad descriptions. Mainstream. Historical content and so on.

* * *

.

.

.

"Nyaris Ino! Nyaris! Nyaris saja kau terjatuh untuk kesekian kali!"

Ino bersungut pelan sambil melempar _lipstick_ ke tempat tidur _queen-size_ di belakangnya, lalu kembali menghadap cermin besar di lemari, merapikan sedikit polesan _lipstick_ yang kurang rapi dengan kelingkingnya.

"Tapi Sai sungguh tampan!" Ino memonyongkan bibirnya, seolah sedang merajuk –memasang ekspresi cemberut pada bayangannya di cermin, sambil menyisiri rambut panjangnya.

"Oh! Bahkan dia lebih tampan dari Pique!"

Gadis itu meraup lembut beberapa helai rambut bagian tengah dengan jemarinya, membaginya menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak! Gerard Pique **[1]** lebih ganteng dari Sai. Titik!" Ino menyanggah pendapatnya sendiri, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengepang rambut.

"Tenang saja, Pique sayang. Setelah semua ini selesai, aku akan mendatangimu di Camp Nou **[2]** ," ujarnya bermonolog ria. Sudut matanya melirik ke tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas nakas, salah satunya adalah tiket menonton pertandingan El Classico **[3]** di Barcelona.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Ino telah selesai dengan kepangnya. Dia menggelung sisa rambutnya yang tidak terkepang dengan _hair-pin_ berbahan lentur, membentuk _chignon_ besar menggunakan alat itu, kemudian melingkarkan kepangan pada rambut cepolnya.

"Sempurna." Ino menggumam puas melihat tampilan dirinya di depan cermin seraya merapikan hiasan rempel pada kerah blus yang melapisi keseluruhan leher jenjang itu demi menahan sengatan hawa dingin Granada.

Memiliki wajah jelita dan tubuh ideal layaknya model papan atas, Ino Yamanaka tak pernah kesulitan memilih dan memadupadankan busana.

Seperti malam ini, tanpa ragu ia mengkombinasikan blus merah tua _long sleeve_ berbahan _paris_ yang tampak pas di tubuhnya, dipadukan dengan celana _palazzo_ warna _caramel_ –celana berpotongan lebar yang pernah menjadi _trend_ tahun enam puluh sampai tujuh puluhan.

Tak sedikitpun merasa ketakutan akan dicap ketinggalan zaman, sebagaimana para wanita yang selalu memikirkan penampilannya.

Ino juga tak butuh waktu lama untuk menentukan baju apa yang hendak dikenakan, selalu percaya diri dengan penampilannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, tak peduli penilaian orang, sebab yang terpenting baginya adalah ia nyaman dengan semua itu.

Wajah cantik itu kembali merengut, kedua tangan menepuk-nepuk pipi menggemaskan yang baru beberapa menit lalu dipoles _blush-on_ merah muda ketika bayangan wajah Sai kembali terbersit dalam benaknya.

"Tidak! Kumohon jangan! Kumohon jangan biarkan aku jatuh cinta padanya." Ino mendongakkan kepala ke atas, memohon dengan nada memelas.

"Sepertinya… Sai adalah pemuda yang jujur, sikapnya pun sopan dan ramah. Sai terlalu… Sai terlalu… Baik. Aku tak ingin menyakitinya… Aku tak ingin Sai terluka. Dia pantas mendapatkan wanita yang lebih dariku."

.

.

.

"Silakan," kata seorang petugas wanita saat Ino mengambil tasnya dari bagasi berjalan yang tersedia di pintu masuk utama istana Alhambra dan melintasi _metal detector_ tanpa hambatan.

Ino hanya tersenyum membalas keramahan si petugas. Setelah beberapa langkah, ia menengok ke belakang, lalu ke samping kanan dan kirinya untuk memastikan jumlah petugas keamanan yang berjaga di sekitar taman dan pintu masuk Alhambra.

"Lumayan juga," bukannya takut, Ino malah merasa tertantang ketika mengetahui banyaknya personil kepolisian setempat yang bertugas mengamankan acara penyerahan pusaka Kalung Azahara, yang akan berlangsung tak lama lagi.

Tampak dua orang pria mengobrol seru dalam bahasa Latin ketika Ino memasuki Patio of Mexuar –taman kecil berbentuk _letter_ U yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk utama.

Samar-samar Ino dapat mendengar ungkapan kekaguman mereka pada keindahan dekorasi khas Aragon dan Castilla yang masih dipengaruhi corak arsitektur bangsa Moor yang menghiasi dinding-dinding luar Gilded Room –salah satu bagian dari Mexuar, yang beralih fungsi menjadi chapel ketika Alhambra dikuasai Spanyol.

Ino pun terperangah melihat keindahan corak khas Mudejar yang memenuhi hampir seluruh area Mexuar di bawah temaram penerangan obor yang diatur sangat artistik oleh panitia acara.

Sementara itu, di dekat kolam air mancur yang berada di tengah taman, beberapa orang yang mengenakan _name-tag_ PERS seperti Ino, terlihat mengerumuni seorang pria Arab yang mengenakan _ghamis_ coklat tua selutut dan celana panjang putih, berjenggot keabuan dan memakai peci, sambil mencondongkan alat perekam dan mic ke arah pria tersebut.

Ino mengenali pria itu sebagai salah satu perwakilan dari sebuah lembaga Muslim Eropa yang kerap mengkampanyekan agama Islam sebagai agama yang damai, bukan agama teroris seperti anggapan sebagian besar masyarakat dunia khususnya Eropa.

Anehnya, para wartawan malah menanyai pria itu mengenai stabilitas politik dan kebebasan beragama di negaranya pasca baku tembak yang terjadi di gedung konser yang melibatkan salah satu organisasi Islam radikal, bukan menyinggung soal warisan budaya Islam yang ditemukan di Cordoba.

"Tidak tertarik bergabung?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Ino dari belakang, dan saat Ino berbalik, Deidaramos sudah berdiri di hadapannya, dalam balutan setelan jas hitam perlente, menggoda gadis itu dengan senyuman pria hidung belang.

Ino mundur selangkah, entah kenapa ia tak suka kehadiran Deidaramos di dekatnya, padahal Ino tak mengenal dekat pria itu, hanya mengetahuinya dari berita. Ino mengamati pria berdarah Latin itu dari atas ke bawah tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya, dibarengi sebuah senyum palsu.

Seorang pria sejati seharusnya dapat memahami senyuman Ino yang jelas terlihat dipaksakan. Tapi menurut Ino, Deidaramos bukan tipikal pria seperti itu, sebab pria itu malah menyeringai licik dan menatap Ino seperti pemburu yang sedang mengawasi mangsanya.

"Aku tak berminat pada politik." Ino menjawab kalem, tangan kiri tersampir di pinggang, kaki kanan selangkah lebih maju dari kaki satunya, berjejak seanggun munngkin, tak sudi dipandang rendah oleh Deidaramos.

"Lalu apa kesukaanmu, Miss _Barbie_?"

"Berlian," Ino menjawab sedikit pongah. Deidaramos tampak terkesan dengan sikap Ino yang terang-terangan. Dia semakin tertarik pada gadis itu.

Sorot mata bak pemangsa yang lapar itu mengamati gadis pirang yang berdiri di hadapannya, daripada seorang wartawan, Ino Yamanaka lebih terlihat seperti seorang putri dari keluarga berstatus sosial tinggi.

"Jadi… Koh-i-Noor **[4]** yang menarikmu kesini, Nona…" Mata Deidara menyipit ke arah _name-tag_ yang tersemat di blus Ino, berusaha membaca nama yang tertera di sana. "Nona Yamanaka," imbuhnya.

"Begitulah… Setiap wanita pasti menyukai berlian, bukan?!"

.

.

.

Ino mendesah lega ketika berhasil menjauh dari Deidaramos. Pria itu benar-benar membuatnya tak nyaman. Ada sesuatu dalam tatapan pria itu yang Ino tak suka. Deidaramos seolah sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Beruntung ia terselamatkan oleh seorang reporter media lokal yang ingin mewawancarai Deidaramos perihal temuannya. Ino pun segera meninggalkan tempat itu, mengikuti rombongan lain yang sudah bertolak lebih dulu menuju tempat acara.

" _Oh My God!_ " Dalam sekejap, bayangan Deidaramos telah lenyap dari pikiran Ino ketika gadis itu dibuat tercengang akan keindahan Taman Myrtles, taman utama Alhambra yang terbentang sepanjang tiga puluh empat meter, di antara Aula Duta Besar dan Istana Charles V.

Bayangan bulan purnama terpantul jelas di permukaan kolam persegi panjang yang berada di tengah-tengah taman. Barisan lilin merah sengaja dijejerkan memanjang di pinggir kolam dan juga di atas air.

Belum lagi kecantikan tanaman myrtles yang terpangkas rapi, memagari kolam hingga tampak cantik dipandang mata, serta mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang memanjakan penciuman.

Ino berterima kasih pada siapa saja yang menggagas perhelatan acara ini di Alhambra, dan berhasil menyulapnya dengan begitu ajaib, namun tetap mempertahankan _taste_ klasik khas Nasrid, disisipi sedikit dukungan teknologi modern, seperti bohlam-bohlam kecil yang membantu penerangan di sekitar kolam.

Seakan berada di masa silam, masa-masa keemasan Alhambra. Ino pun tak mau melewatkan kesempatan mengabadikan panorama aktraktif yang menyuguhkan cita rasa historis dalam balutan mistis serta berdaya magis yang mampu memikat mata dan menyusup ke dalam jiwa, mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin dengan kamera ponselnya yang ber _pixel_ cukup besar.

Dan di sanalah dia, tepat di dekat pintu masuk Aula Duta Besar, Ino melihat seorang pria sedang berdiri di tepi kolam dengan kedua tangan bertaut di belakang pinggang, memandang langit malam dengan tatapan sendu yang menyiratkan kerinduan teramat dalam.

Pria itu seolah bercahaya saat pancaran sinar rembulan menerpa tubuh berbalut jubah kemerahan itu. Matanya menutup lembut ketika desir angin sepoi-sepoi menyeka wajah tirusnya yang berkilauan. Cukup lama dia terpejam, bertahan dalam diam.

"Siapa dia?" Rasa penasaran menggelitik sang gadis Yamanaka. Mata biru Ino tak hanya piawai dalam menilai berlian, mata itu juga pandai mendeteksi mahluk tampan dalam jarak tertentu walau hanya sepintas. Dan Ino bisa melihat ketampanan pria misterius itu meski berada cukup jauh darinya.

Pria bersurai merah itu baru beranjak dari tempatnya ketika seorang panitia menghampirinya dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam Aula Duta Besar karena acara akan segera dimulai.

Pria berjubah merah itu masih sempat menoleh ke arah Ino, menampakkan raut tanpa ekspresi yang bahkan lebih dingin dari udara malam Alhambra.

.

.

.

Aula Duta Besar adalah spot yang paling difavoritkan para turis yang berkunjung ke Alhambra. Dahulu, ruangan itu digunakan penguasa Alhambra untuk acara-acara penting bersifat kenegaraan, seperti upacara serah terima tampuk kekuasaan kepada pewaris yang terpilih.

Aula Duta Besar memiliki bentuk bujur sangkar, berukuran sekitar sebelas meter dengan tinggi langit-langit yang mencapai lebih dari delapan belas meter, mempunyai sembilan lengkungan setinggi orang dewasa pada setiap sisinya, dimana terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil dengan dua jendela di atas, pada masing-masing lengkungan.

Aula Duta Besar juga merupakan tempat termegah di Alhambra. Seluruh dindingnya merupakan epigraf atau inskripsi yang dipenuhi syair-syair pujian kepada Allah dan utusanNya, Muhammad serta penggalan-penggalan ayat dari kitab suci.

Ada juga sajak pujian yang ditujukan kepada para emir, sebutan bagi penguasa Granada pada zaman _medieval_.

Keseluruhannya diukir dengan kaligrafi bahasa Arab yang indah dan hingga kini masih terjaga keasliannya, berkat keseriusan pemerintah Granada dalam melestarikan cagar budaya, warisan sejarah kota mereka.

Seperti Patio of Mexuar dan Taman Myrtles, panitia acara juga membuat sedikit perubahan pada Aula Duta Besar, khususnya pada penataan cahaya dan sistem keamanan.

"Sembilan." Ino menghitung jumlah perangkat keamanan yang dipasang di bagian atas setiap lengkungan. Sekali lirik saja, Ino bisa mengetahui alat keamanan macam apa yang digunakan untuk mengamankan warisan peradaban yang sangat berharga tersebut.

Masing-masing perangkat akan mengeluarkan sinar laser saat diaktifkan, berfungsi mendeteksi gerakan yang mengenai sinar laser tersebut dan memicu alarm yang akan memberi peringatan kepada para penjaga di seluruh area Alhambra jika ada penyusup yang masuk.

Tak jauh dari pintu masuk, beberapa kursi dideretkan dalam tiga baris, menghadap ke tengah ruangan, tepat mengarah pada kotak kaca transparan setebal sepuluh mili, anti gores, anti peluru serta tahan api, dan… Kalung Azahara yang cantik dipajang di dalamnya.

Semua orang tampak sedang berbincang di tempat duduk masing-masing dengan pandangan tertuju pada kalung tersebut. Raut kekaguman terpancar dari wajah mereka ketika dapat melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, sebuah pusaka nan cantik, warisan peradaban bernilai tinggi.

Ino pun tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya. Kalung Azahara telah terkubur selama ratusan tahun, warna emas dan permata _zamrud_ memang telah sedikit memudar, tapi di tengah-tengahnya, berlian Koh-i-Noor, masih memancarkan kemilau cahaya alami, tanpa noda apalagi goresan, masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Azahara memakainya.

"Tak lama lagi, Sayang… Tak lama lagi, kau akan menjadi milikku." Ino Yamanaka menyeringai.

.

.

.

Mata kebiruan sang gadis Yamanaka mengamati seluruh bagian boks yang terlihat kokoh. Boks kaca berukuran 45 x 15 sentimeter itu terdiri dari dua bagian.

Kotak transparan untuk menyimpan berlian setinggi tiga puluh senti, dan di bawahnya adalah kotak hitam, memiliki lebar sama namun tingginya hanya lima belas senti.

Bagian depan kotak hitam dilengkapi semacam _touchscreen_. Ino menyimpulkan kalau layar itu digunakan untuk memasukkan kode pengaman atau memindai sidik jari agar bisa membuka kotak transparan di atasnya.

"Sepertinya akan sedikit merepotkan," bibir Ino agak menekuk saat menggumamkan kalimat itu.

Semua hadirin yang berada di aula Duta Besar langsung terdiam ketika Deidaramos maju ke depan _standing_ mic, mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya sejenak pada mic, guna mengetes kualitas suara yang dihasilkan, kemudian, " _buenas noches_ ," mengucapkan selamat malam dalam bahasa Spanyol.

"Saya ucapkan selamat datang di istana Alhambra." Deidaramos mengendurkan bagian atas dasi kupu-kupunya demi meredam rasa gugup yang melanda saat berdiri di depan banyak orang untuk menyampaikan sambutan.

Meski sudah sering melakukannya, Deidaramos tetap belum terbiasa berbicara di depan khalayak dalam keadaan resmi. Tapi… Melihat sang gadis _Barbie_ yang menatapnya penuh perhatian, Deidaramos berusaha tampil keren dan berwibawa.

"Saya ucapkan selamat datang di Spanyol dan terima kasih banyak telah berkenan memenuhi undangan kami," Deidaramos menoleh sekilas ke arah kanan, tersenyum kepada para perwakilan dari lembaga Muslim Spanyol dan Eropa serta delegasi dari kedutaan besar negara-negara jazirah Arab yang memiliki sejarah dengan Andalusia.

"Ternyata dia salah satu dari mereka." Ino mendapati sosok pria misterius berjubah merah yang tadi dilihatnya di Taman Myrtles.

Pria itu kini duduk di sebelah seorang pria Arab berjubah hitam yang memakai sorban putih, tampak sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepada pria Arab itu, tak terlalu menghiraukan Deidaramos yang mencoba bersikap ramah.

"Saya juga mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada pemerintah kota Granada yang berkenan memberikan izin menggunakan istana Alhambra demi terselenggaranya acara ini… Walaupun sebenarnya temuan ini berasal dari Cordoba," masih dengan senyum yang sama, Deidaramos berpaling ke arah beberapa pria Latin yang rata-rata berusia sekitar separuh abad dan mengenakan setelan jas necis, perwakilan dari pemerintah kota Granada dan Cordoba, yang duduk di sisi kirinya.

"Terima kasih juga kepada kawan-kawan media yang telah hadir di sini," ujar Deidaramos seraya mengangguk ke barisan tempat Ino dan jurnalis lainnya duduk, yang berada di depan pria berambut keemasan itu.

Bertindak sebagai panitia acara, Deidaramos mendapat giliran pertama untuk menyampaikan kata sambutan. "Warisan bangsa Moor yang paling terkenal dan masih berdiri kokoh di Cordoba adalah Masjid Raya Cordoba. Namun… Gereja Katedral yang berada di dalam masjid itu tengah sibuk mempersiapkan perayaan Natal."

"Setelah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan para sahabat dari lembaga Muslim Spanyol, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menggelar acara penyerahan ini di Alhambra." Deidaramos memaparkan kembali alasan dihelatnya acara penyerahan simbolis peninggalan bersejarah Medina Azahara di Alhambra, mengingat jarak yang cukup jauh antara Cordoba dan Granada.

"Seperti yang telah diberitakan sebelumnya, pemerintah Spanyol dan Cordoba telah sepakat untuk mengembalikan Kalung Azahara kepada pemiliknya yang sah, yakni keturunan terakhir Khalifah Abdul Rahman III, pendiri Medina Azahara…"

"… Dan beliau telah hadir di sini bersama kita, datang jauh-jauh dari Timur Tengah untuk menjemput takdirnya," entah hanya Ino atau setiap awak media yang melihat ekspresi Deidaramos, menyadari senyum meremehkan yang tersirat begitu halus, hampir tak kentara di wajah pria dengan gaya rambut _high-ponytail_ itu.

Ino bisa merasakan kalau orang-orang di sekitarnya menahan napas karena begitu penasaran, beberapa di antaranya ada yang berbisik seraya menunjuk ke barisan kursi sebelah kanan.

Mereka bersikap demikian lantaran pihak Spanyol –khususnya Deidaramos dan tim arkeolog Universitas Cordoba, tidak memberikan keterangan jelas tentang sang pewaris yang beruntung ini kepada media.

Deidaramos berdalih kalau ia dan timnya masih harus menguji kecocokan DNA dan sebagainya, sehingga perihal jati diri sang pewaris akan diumumkan saat acara penyerahan di Alhambra.

"Beri sambutan yang meriah kepada Emir Gara Al-Kazim dari Qatar."

Riuh rendah tepuk tangan para hadirin menggema di Aula Duta Besar. Semua orang berdiri menyambut sang pewaris Kalung Azahara, keturunan terakhir Khalifah Abdul Rahman III, penguasa Cordoba pada abad pertengahan.

"Di-dia… Emir?! Dia pewaris kalung itu?!" Jantung Ino nyaris copot ketika pria berjubah merah itu yang datang menghampiri Deidaramos, berjabat tangan dengannya, lalu memeluk ketua tim arkeolog yang berhasil menemukan kalung berlian, warisan leluhurnya tersebut.

Deidaramos pun memberikan kesempatan pada sang emir untuk berbicara di depan media, sementara ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" _Assalammualaikum wa rahmatullahi wa barrakatu,_ " ucapan salam khas umat Muslim terlantun dari mulut sang emir. Tak banyak yang menjawab salamnya, namun sepertinya Gara tak memedulikan soal itu karena ia tetap memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

Siapa pun pasti terkejut dengan penampilan Gara Al-Kazim. Tak terlihat kesan 'Arab' sama sekali di wajahnya.

Bentuk hidung dan pipinya malah terlihat seperti orang-orang Eropa Tengah dengan rahang kekar dan dagu lancip. Tubuhnya tegap dan atletis, menjulang beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari Deidaramos, dan kendati terus merekah senyum, tatapannya yang sedingin es tak berubah sedikit pun.

Alisnya yang sangat tipis hampir tak kelihatan karena celak hitam tebal melingkari hampir seluruh area matanya. Tiba-tiba Ino teringat pada Sai saat menyadari kalau Gara memiliki kulit yang hampir sepucat kanvas, persis seperti pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Oh Sai…" Emir Gara Al-Kazim yang ganteng dan baru saja menerima warisan bernilai milyaran _dollar_ berdiri di hadapannya, tapi Ino malah merindukan Sai, pemuda sederhana yang menemaninya menyusuri ruang-ruang di Alhambra.

Gaara menyampaikan kata sambutan dalam bahasa Inggris dengan logat British yang fasih. "Saya tahu kalau penampilan saya tidak seperti orang Arab pada umumnya," pungkas Gara, menutup mukadimahnya yang singkat, memaklumi keingintahuan para wartawan yang sudah tak sabar ingin mewawancarainya.

Sesi tanya jawab pun dimulai. Wartawan lokal dari Madrid mendapat kesempatan pertama. Dia pun langsung menanyakan silsilah keluarga Gara yang membuat tercengang semua rekan seprofesinya yang hadir di Alhambra.

"Saya berdarah campuran, sebagaimana Emir Abdurrahman Ad-Dakhil **[5]** dan juga para leluhur saya… Ayah saya adalah Rashad bin Hisham bin Abdul Rahman, nasabnya bersambung hingga Khalifah Abdul Rahman III. Sedangkan ibu saya adalah keturunan Bani Qasi **[6]** ," terang Gara.

"Ohh… Pantas saja nama Anda Gara. Gara **[7]** berasal dari bahasa Basque bukan?!" tandas sang reporter pria dari surat kabar Madrid. Gara hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Lalu apa arti nama Anda secara keseluruhan?"

"Melalui diri saya, keluarga saya ingin menunjukkan bahwa kami adalah keturunan Dinasti Umayyah dari Andalusia dan Bani Qasi dari Navarre, dimana kami masih menjunjung tinggi warisan ilmu keluarga kami, berpegang teguh pada agama Islam sebagaimana leluhur kami."

"Bagaimana dengan Al-Kazim **[8]**?"

"Itu hanya sebuah julukan, seperti Ad-Dakhil. Sesungguhnya, saya lebih senang dipanggil Gara bin Rashad, tanpa embel-embel emir maupun julukan Al-Kazim," jawab Gara merendah.

Walaupun dia hanya memperkenalkan diri sebagai Gara bin Rashad sebagaimana orang-orang Arab pada umumnya, semua orang pasti terpukau dengan pesona dan karismanya, seolah darah ningrat yang mengalir dalam nadinya, memancar layaknya aura yang membias melalui mata hijaunya, kendati baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Wawancara pun dilanjutkan. Semua jurnalis yang hadir diberikan kesempatan bertanya kepada sang emir yang masih _single_ , di usianya yang belum mencapai tiga puluh tahun.

Ino tak begitu memperhatikan jalannya sesi tanya jawab, malah sibuk mengamati seluruh sisi ruangan Aula Duta Besar, kelopak matanya kadang mengatup sebentar, membayangkan situasi di dalam aula jika sistem keamanan telah diaktifkan.

Boks kaca itu diletakkan di atas meja _stainless steel_ , pagar kayu dengan rantai setinggi enam puluh senti, mengelilingi meja tersebut dan jarak di antara kedua benda itu tak lebih dari satu meter.

"Jika sinar laser dipusatkan pada area di sekitar pagar, maka kesempatan satu-satunya adalah berdiri di antara pagar dan meja _stainless steel_. Hmm… Tersisa ruang sempit itu saja yaa?!" Gadis itu mengelus dagunya, lalu mendongak ke langit-langit aula yang tinggi.

Langit-langit ruang Aula Duta Besar tampak gelap, dengan ketinggian seperti itu, agaknya panitia tak mau repot memasang penerangan di atas. Cahaya bulan yang menisik melalui jendela-jendela kecil di dinding langit-langit, cukup memberi penerangan meski ala kadarnya.

Pandangan Ino tak sengaja beradu dengan Deidaramos ketika gadis itu berpaling dari langit-langit. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini Deidaramos menatapnya curiga, dengan bola mata yang membeliak seperti orang kesetanan.

Sekejap saja, Ino merasa _uneasy_. "Sialan! Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu?! Bisa gawat kalau penyamaranku sampai terbongkar olehnya!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Ino mengangkat tangannya. Gara yang baru saja selesai menjawab pertanyaan seorang jurnalis televisi dari Dubai, langsung beralih pada Ino. "Silakan," katanya pada Ino, memberikan kesempatan gadis itu untuk bertanya.

"Seperti apa Kalung Azahara dalam pandangan Anda?" Ino langsung mencetuskan pertanyaan pertama yang terbersit dalam benaknya. Menyadari suasana tiba-tiba hening dan Gara tak merespon pertanyaannya, entah bingung atau tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Maksud saya… Apakah Anda menganggap Kalung Azahara hanya sebagai warisan nenek moyang yang harus dijaga seperti peninggalan-peninggalan Bani Umayyah lainnya, ataukah ada hal lain, seperti kenangan yang membekas dalam ingatan Anda atau keluarga Anda atau hal-hal lain yang bersifat lebih universal?" Ino menjelaskan pertanyaannya lebih terperinci.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, Nona." Gara tak sungkan memuji Ino di depan umum. Ino tersenyum, bukan lantaran mendapat pujian dari pria tampan, melainkan tatapan Gara yang berubah hangat ketika mereka saling berpandangan.

"Sebagaimana yang Anda sekalian ketahui bahwa Medina Azahara… Bayangan kejayaan Dinasti Umayyah di masa lampau… Telah dihancurkan. Selama berabad-abad, kondisinya yang tinggal berupa puing-puing, terbengkalai begitu saja. " Kesedihan jelas terpancar dari wajah Gara.

Dia pun melanjutkan, "sebelum akhirnya… Tim arkeolog dari Universitas Cordoba, yang dipimpin _Senor_ Deidaramos, berinisiatif melakukan penggalian di kota bersejarah ini."

"Saya harap… Dengan temuan Kalung Azahara ini, harta karun yang tersisa dari kota Medina Azahara di Cordoba, tak hanya menjadi kabar gembira bagi saya," Gara menempelkan tangan kanan di dada kirinya sebelum melanjutkan,

"sebagai keturunan Dinasti Umayyah, tapi juga bagi umat Muslim agar lebih mengetahui dan memahami sejarah peradaban Islam dan dapat mengambil hikmah serta pembelajaraan dari peristiwa di masa lampau."

"Dan yang paling saya harapkan dari temuan Kalung Azahara ini adalah… Semoga bisa mempererat hubungan baik antara Spanyol serta Eropa dengan negara Muslim, khususnya di Jazirah Arab, yang sempat merenggang akhir-akhir ini," ujar Gara dengan kesungguhan hati, memandang seluruh awak media di hadapannya yang merekam semua kata-katanya, lalu beralih ke deretan kursi di sebelah kirinya, dimana Deidaramos dan perwakilan pemerintah Spanyol tersenyum menanggapi itikad baik yang ditunjukkan pria muda itu.

"Ada lagi yang ingin Anda tanyakan, Nona?" Gara berpaling pada Ino yang masih terkesima mendengar penuturan diplomatis sang emir muda, yang disampaikan dengan lugas dan berkarisma.

Ino memberi isyarat dengan bahasa tubuhnya, mengindikasikan bahwa ia telah puas dengan jawaban Gara. Jawaban sang emir sungguh di luar dugaan gadis itu. Tapi, Ino tak mau memikirkannya. Toh, pertanyaan itu hanya muslihat untuk melenyapkan kecurigaan Deidaramos kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 ** _1\. Gerard Pique_** : pemain belakang timnas sepakbola Spanyol dan FC Barcelona.

 ** _2\. Camp_** ** _Nou_** : stadion FC Barcelona.

 ** _3\. El Classico_** : sebutan untuk pertandingan akbar yang melibatkan klub papan atas.

Tadinya pengen pake Abang Casillas, coz saya demennya ama dia. Eh… doi udah pindah ke FC Porto T.T *gak ada yang nanya*

 ** _4\. Koh-i-Noor_** : berlian langka (dianggap juga sebagai yang termahal di dunia) yang saat ini hanya dimiliki Ratu Inggris.

 ** _5\. Abdurrahman Ad-Dakhil_** adalah Abdul Rahman I, penguasa pertama Cordoba.

 ** _6\. Bani Qasi_** : dinasti yang berkuasa di Navarre, Spanyol selama 200 tahun. Bani Qasi mengklaim diri mereka sebagai keturunan **_Count Cassius_** , bangsawan Visigoth (keturunan Jerman) yang jadi muallaf. Makanya mereka gak ke'arab-arab'an :)

 ** _7\. Gara_** dalam bahasa Basque (bahasa yang dulu digunakan Bani Qasi) artinya 'we are'.

 ** _8\. Al-Kazim_** artinya orang yang bisa mengendalikan amarah. Sebenarnya gak perlu2 amat pake julukan sih. Tapi saya iseng aja biar bang Gaara kerenan dikit getooh XD *dikemplang kendi pasir Gaara*

Mohon maaf kepada Gaara-centric dan Deidara-centric karena nama mereka di fic ini harus dimodif demi kepentingan cerita *salamin satu-satu* :D Pengennya chapter kali ini gak sepanjang ini, tapi jadi kebablasan. Daaaan, saya ganti genre lagi! Duh, ini pertama kalinya saya galau soal genre. Hehehe. Maap keun kecerobohanku, Reen-chan T.T Makasih udah ngingetin :) Saya fix pake genre yang baru ini deh :D

Terima kasih untuk **rizkyanne** dan **Hana** serta silent readers yang udah baca chapter pertama, follow dan favoritin fic gaje ini :') *tebar pasir cinta Gaara*

Seperti di chapter sebelumnya, penyebutan hal-hal bersifat religius hanya demi kepentingan cerita dan berkaitan dengan sejarah. Tidak menjurus pada agama atau keyakinan tertentu. Mohon pengertiannya :)

Semoga chapter kali ini gak ngebosenin dan bisa menghibur reader sekalian. Maap kalo kepanjangan dan bertele-tele. Hehehe. But feel free to critic and review. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini :)


	3. Chapter 3

**_Granada_**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer :_** All characters belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. I own nothing except the plot.

 ** _Warning :_** AU. OOC. Mainstream. Bad description. Bad dictions. Bad romance. Bad suspense/action scene. Historical content. Poems content and so on. Rated may change to M for mature content.

* * *

.

.

.

Rembulan. Bulat, penuh dan gemuk. Bertahta gagah merajai langit malam Granada. Gemerlap cahayanya menghujani seluruh pelosok kota, menebar nuansa kegembiraan dan suka cita. Seiring sapaan angin tropis dari Laut Mediterania, desir lembutnya bergemuruh menisiki bulu roma di tubuh.

Patio of Lions. Di sana ia menunggu –di salah satu kamar istana yang dahulu merupakan tempat peraduan sang raja dengan permaisurinya. Dari sudut tempatnya bersembunyi, Patio of Lions ibarat panggung megah yang mementaskan atraksi mengagumkan dengan caranya yang unik.

Barisan pilar marmer nan kokoh memagari lorong-lorong serupa _cloister_ yang membingkai Patio of Lions. Jilatan api obor yang ditempatkan di dinding-dinding _cloister_ , memberkaskan permainan bayangan yang jenaka pada kanopi bergaya _mocarabes_ yang memayungi koridor.

Itu baru atraksi pembuka. Pentas utamanya dimulai menjelang tengah malam, ketika rembulan menempati singgasananya, tepat di atas kolam air mancur berbentuk bejana dodecagon yang ditopang oleh dua belas patung singa pada masing-masing sudutnya.

" _Abracadabra_ ," ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra di kegelapan dan sihir pun terjadi, persis seperti yang dilukiskan dalam bait-bait sajak yang terukir pada sembir belanga marmer putih yang terletak di tengah taman.

" _Such a translucent basin, sculpted pearl! Argentic ripples are added on it by the quiet dew, and its liquid silver goes over the daisies, melted and even purer. Hard and soft are so close, that it would be hard to distinguish, liquid and solid, marble and water. Which one is running?_ " **[*]**

Air mancur tampak berkilau-kilau akibat efek cahaya bulan purnama yang menyorot persis di atasnya. Bejana dan patung-patung singa yang terbuat dari batu pualam pun bersinar tak kalah indahnya, laksana mutiara yang bercahaya di dasar samudera.

Tirta berwarna keperakan yang mengalir dari pancuran, membanjiri bejana, terus meluncur turun, menggenangi saluran-saluran air yang bermuara di empat kolam kecil yang terdapat pada masing-masing sisi Patio of Lions, salah satu taman paling strategis di Nasrid Palace.

Tak dipungkiri, Patio of Lions merupakan tempat favorit Ino di Alhambra karena memiliki nilai estetika serta filosofi yang unik. Meski hampir seluruh ruangan di istana Sultan Granada itu memiliki fungsi dan filosofinya sendiri, namun tak ada yang menyamai filosofi dari struktur Patio of Lions.

Mengusung gaya arsitektur khas Persian _garden_ –sarat akan makna spiritual. Salah satunya tercermin dari empat kanal air yang mengairi parit-parit kecil di Patio of Lions. Menurut sebuah hikayat, keempat kanal air tersebut melambangkan empat sungai yang mengalir di surga.

Tak hanya itu, disebutkan pula dalam suatu riwayat ; dua belas patung singa yang menopang bejana merupakan perwujudan dua belas klan Yahudi yang paling disegani **[**]**. Lalu, koridor-koridor yang mengelilingi Patio of Lions dibangun menyerupai koridor yang kerap ditemui pada bangunan gereja katedral.

Hal itu mencerminkan ragam kultur, keharmonisan serta budaya tenggang rasa di tengah-tengah masyarakat Granada yang melekat kuat kala sang sultan berkuasa.

Ino mendesah pilu, dengan suara sehalus angin yang mendesau, gadis itu melafalkan penggalan larik terakhir dari syair tersebut, " _don't you see how water overflows the borders and the warned drains are here against it? They are like the lover who in vain tries to hide his tears from his beloved._ " **[*]**

Bayangan Sai terpintas lagi dalam benaknya, disertai sebulir cairan bening yang mencuat di pelupuk mata. Begitu sulit mengenyahkan kehadiran pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu dari pikirannya, kendati dirinya tengah beradu pandang dengan seorang emir tampan nan karismatis.

Hanya Sai yang selalu muncul dalam angan-angan, memukau sang gadis Yamanaka dengan rangkaian tutur kata yang terucap lembut, menggetarkan sanubari, meluluhkan hati akan bekunya rasa, hingga mampu menghadirkan sebuah takjub dalam dada.

"Tidak ada waktu menjadi melankolis seperti itu, Ino! Kau sedang dalam misi sekarang!" Suara Temari seolah bergema di pikirannya, menyentakkan gadis itu dari dekapan alter ego sentimental, yang terkadang mengambil alih tubuhnya tanpa permisi apabila situasi di sekitarnya mendukung seperti saat ini.

"Sai… Kau dan aku… Kita…" Rasanya begitu sulit menggenapi kalimat itu, sama sulitnya ketika acap kali khayalan memiliki kisah cinta romantis yang berakhir bahagia, tersirat kembali dalam untaian asa dan doanya.

Tak bisakah ia memiliki kisah cinta layaknya Cinderella atau Putri Salju? "Tak bisa, Ino! Kau bukan seorang putri! Kau adalah pencuri!"

Kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Ino menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya entah sejak kapan. " _I write sins, not tragedies_ ," ujarnya getir.

"Sai… Kau dan aku… Hanya serpihan yang terpendam, terpisah di jarak tanpa hitungan, hingga akhir menjadi suratan. Aku terlalu takut untuk mencintaimu, sebagaimana aku begitu takut mengharapkanmu. Maafkan aku dengan segala ego yang ada. Sepertinya kita… Tak ditakdirkan bersama."

"Oh!" Ino tersentak dari lamunannya, samar-samar ia mendengar derap langkah tertuju ke arahnya.

Gadis itu menahan napas, mengintip keadaan di luar dari kisi-kisi jendela. Terlihat dua orang petugas keamanan berjalan menyusuri _cloister_ di seberang Hall of Two Sisters –tempatnya bersembunyi.

Salah satu dari mereka menyorotkan lampu senter ke tiap sisi Nasrid Palace, sementara yang lain memeriksa ruang-ruang kecil yang tersembunyi di sepanjang koridor, memastikan tak ada seorang pun yang tidak diperkenankan kehadirannya di Alhambra malam itu.

Ino cepat-cepat bangkit. Gadis itu sudah memperkirakan kapan kedua petugas itu akan tiba di tempatnya, dan itu tak lama lagi. Dengan langkah-langkah kecil bak ninja, Ino pun menelusuri lorong-lorong di Alhambra.

Lekukan tubuhnya tersiluet dengan jelas dalam salutan pakaian selam super ketat berwarna hitam, lengkap dengan _hoodie_ yang membungkus rambut pirangnya dan topeng karet yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sesekali punggungnya menggeliat tatkala harus merayap pada dinding-dinding batu yang keras dan dingin. Tak jarang pula, Ino harus berjinjit karena ruang gerak yang terlalu sempit, sebisa mungkin menghindari cahaya, melebur dengan kegelapan, berlindung pada bayang-bayang.

Ino menoleh ke belakang bahu, pada kegelapan di sudut persimpangan, belum ada tanda-tanda dari kedua petugas tadi.

Kemudian gadis itu menyusup ke dalam ruang pemandian para putri raja, menelusuri kamar-kamar ganti dan tempat peristirahatan yang bersekat-sekat, menelusup makin dalam hingga akhirnya tiba di kolam-kolam pemandian.

Ino merapatkan telinganya ke dinding. Dalam kesunyian yang mencekam, gadis itu dapat mendengar jelas suara langkah yang berderap, bahkan merasakan getarannya pada ubin marmer tua tempatnya berpijak.

Gadis Yamanaka itu mengeluarkan alat bantu pernapasan berukuran mini dari dalam tas anti air yang melingkar cantik di pinggangnya.

Alat itu merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak peralatan mini namun canggih dan multi fungsi buatan Karin. Sang penemu meyakinkan Ino kalau temuannya yang belum diuji coba tersebut, dapat membantu gadis itu bernapas di dalam air selama lima belas menit.

"Mereka menuju ke sini!" Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino lekas-lekas melangkah ke tepi kolam pemandian yang berada dekat pintu, mengambil napas dalam-dalam, menyuplai persediaan oksigen ke paru-paru, kemudian memasang alat itu pada hidungnya dan masuk ke air.

.

.

.

"Tidak ada apa-apa di sini!" seru salah seorang petugas keamanan bertubuh agak gempal yang menelusuri seluruh area kolam pemandian. Ia mengarahkan senternya ke kolam pemandian berair keruh –menyorotnya agak lama, memastikan tidak ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di bawah air.

" _Clear!_ " Petugas itu pun memberi konfirmasi pada rekannya kalau tempat itu aman, lalu bergegas meninggalkan kolam pemandian, tak ingin berlama-lama di dalam ruangan lembab itu.

Ino menunggu beberapa saat hingga keadaan cukup aman sebelum memutuskan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Sepuluh menit berselang, gadis itu akhirnya keluar, duduk di pinggir kolam dengan napas terengah-engah, sempoyongan akibat kehilangan oksigen cukup banyak saat berada di bawah air.

Ino melirik arlojinya, tersisa empat puluh lima menit sebelum pergantian _shift_ yang bergilir setiap satu jam. Tak ingin membuang waktu, gadis itu pun segera memulihkan diri dan meninggalkan tempat pemandian yang pengap itu.

" _Shit!_ " Ino langsung merapat ke dinding koridor begitu melihat dua petugas sedang berkeliling di sekitar Taman Myrtles, sementara dua petugas lainnya berjaga di depan pintu masuk Aula Duta Besar.

"Oke. Semua aman. Kalian bisa pergi sekarang."

Ino yang mengintip dari sudut koridor Hall of The Boat, dapat mendengar percakapan di antara para petugas keamanan yang membicarakan banyak hal –termasuk warisan kekhalifahan Andalusia, Kalung Azahara.

Gadis itu menunggu di tempatnya sambil mengagumi kemegahan struktur Hall of The Boat yang memiliki nama asli Sala de la Barca, berasal dari bahasa Arab ' _barakah_ ' yang artinya keberkahan –namun maknanya berubah ketika diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Spanyol 'barca' yang artinya kapal.

Seperti ruang-ruang lain di Alhambra, Hall of The Boat juga dihiasi kaligrafi Arab bertuliskan ' _barakah'_ dan ' _Laa ghaliba illa Allah'_.

Namun yang menjadi keunikannya adalah lengkungan sudut langit-langitnya yang agak miring, bertatahkan hiasan _mocarabes_ dan ukiran berbentuk kerang yang mendominasi.

Setelah mengobrol beberapa saat, kedua petugas yang tadi berjaga di pintu masuk Aula Duta Besar kemudian bertolak menuju pos mereka yang terletak di gerbang utama istana Alhambra.

Ino tak beranjak dari sana hingga kedua petugas keamanan _shift_ pertama sudah menghilang di tikungan yang mengarah ke Gilded Room, baru kemudian ia mengendap-endap menuju Aula Duta Besar, sambil sesekali bersembunyi di balik pilar-pilar marmer raksasa.

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebilah sumpit **[1]** berukuran kecil yang terselip di lengannya, sementara tangan satunya menggenggam sebongkah kerikil, lantas melemparkan kerikil itu ke lantai ubin Hall of The Boat hingga menimbulkan bunyi cukup keras –demi menarik atensi para penjaga agar mendekat.

Usahanya tak sia-sia, penjaga yang bertubuh gempal berinisiatif memeriksa keadaan di sekitar area sumber bunyi berasal –tepat menuju ke persembunyiannya.

Setelah mengukur jarak yang pas, gadis itu pun meniupkan sumpit yang telah disisipi peluru bius ke leher si penjaga yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya.

"Akh!" Ino langsung membekap mulut penjaga itu sebelum menimbulkan kegaduhan yang memancing kedatangan rekannya, lalu menyeret tubuh gempal penjaga itu ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang letaknya agak tersembunyi di salah satu sisi koridor.

Tapi di luar dugaan, "Sergio!" Rekan si penjaga keburu menyadari tindakan Ino dan bergegas memeriksa keadaan di persimpangan koridor sempit yang gelap.

"Sergio!" Suara teriakan si penjaga bergema di Hall of The Boat, disertai suara langkah-langkah berat dari sol sepatunya yang mendentum di lantai marmer.

Ino bersembunyi di balik reruntuhan dinding batu, tangan kiri memegang sumpit dan tangan kanannya menggenggam seruas peluru bius dengan dosis yang mampu merobohkan seekor gajah.

"Sergio!" Akhirnya penjaga berwajah tirus itu menemukan temannya yang terkapar pingsan di lantai. Petugas itu kemudian berjongkok di depan temannya dan mendesah lega ketika mengetahui urat nadi sang rekan masih berdenyut.

"Aku harus mencari bantuan!" serunya sambil meraba-raba saku atas kemeja dinasnya dengan panik, hendak meraih _walkie-talkie_ , hingga tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Akkhh!" Ino menusuknya dengan peluru bius yang ditancapkan langsung ke lehernya. Tak sampai semenit, si petugas pun ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

" _Done_ ," gadis itu tersenyum masam. Dua penjaga sudah dilumpuhkan. Setelah menyeret rekan Sergio ke ruangan yang sama, Ino pun bergegas meninggalkan Hall of The Boat menuju ruang pameran.

Tidak ada siapa pun di Aula Duta Besar selain sang gadis pencuri yang mengukir seringai kepuasan di parasnya yang jelita, menatap bentangan sinar laser yang melintangi hampir keseluruhan ruang pameran, membentuk belukar-belukar nyaris tanpa celah.

Berlian Koh-i-Noor masih terekspos cantik dan menawan di tengah-tengah aula nan megah itu, terproteksi di dalam kotaknya, menggoda setiap mata yang memandang dengan kekuatan yang terpancar dari keindahannya yang tiada tara.

" _Stay there, Baby. Mommy will come for you_."

.

.

.

Dalam keheningan dan kegelapan langit-langit Aula Duta Besar, sepasang _orbs_ hijau pucat bergulir mengikuti manuver-manuver gemulai seorang wanita cantik di lantai bawah.

Ia menenggak ludah, berusaha menahan hasrat kelaki-lakiannya yang menggelora setiap kali wanita itu meliuk-liukkan tubuh sintalnya di antara lintangan-lintangan sinar laser.

Pria itu bisa merasakan pangkal pahanya mengeras dan celananya terasa sesak ketika menyaksikan penampilan sang wanita –seperti tengah menari balet, tampak begitu menggoda dalam balutan pakaian selam yang melapisi bokong seksinya.

Apalagi ketika wanita itu berjingkat dengan satu kaki yang menahan seluruh berat tubuhnya, mencondongkan pundaknya agak ke belakang hingga payudara ranum nan menggairahkan membusung ke arah langit-langit –tempat pria itu bersembunyi.

" _Those blue eyes_!" Sang pria terperanjat melihat kilatan sepasang mata biru secerah langit di puncak Sierra Nevada yang menilik lurus ke arahnya.

Ia lantas membeku, berusaha tak membuat gerakan apa pun dengan posisinya yang tengah menggantung seperti burung terbang di cerobong Aula Duta Besar.

Pria itu mencoba mengingat-ingat sepasang bola mata _aquamarine_ yang terasa familiar baginya. "Mungkinkah dia?" Menerka-nerka dalam hati ketika sosok wartawan cantik berambut pirang yang paling terakhir mengajukan pertanyaan, terbersit dalam benaknya.

"Siapa pun wanita ini, jelas dia bukan wanita sembarangan," pikirnya.

Wanita itu setidaknya harus membobol sistem keamanan dan melumpuhkan para penjaga agar bisa mencapai ruang pameran.

Jika dilihat dari keluwesan tubuh rampingnya yang meliuk-liuk di antara celah-celah sempit di lintangan sinar laser, ia dapat memastikan kalau wanita tersebut sudah sangat terlatih melakukannya.

" _Finally!_ " Wanita itu berceletuk riang setelah berhasil melewati rintangan sinar laser dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit.

Tampaknya ia tak menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang sejak tadi mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari atas, karena wanita itu tampak leluasa mengeluarkan beberapa peralatan kecil dari tas pinggangnya.

Pria itu tersenyum ketika si wanita melapisi ibu jarinya dengan silikon tipis. "Mari kita lihat… Sampai dimana keberuntunganmu," lalu senyum itu berubah jadi seringai meremehkan kala ia memperhatikan jerih payah sang wanita yang berusaha membuka boks kaca, mencurangi sistem keamanan kotak berlian tersebut dengan sidik jari palsu.

.

.

.

"Sial! Kenapa tidak bisa?!"

Ino berkali-kali menempelkan ibu jarinya yang terlapisi silikon tipis yang mencetak sidik jari Gara Al Kazim nyaris sempurna, pada layar digital di kotak hitam bagian bawah boks kaca.

Namun, berapa kali pun ia mencoba, hasilnya tetap sama. Sistem pengaman kotak berlian tersebut menolak pola sidik jari yang ia tempelkan.

"Aku tak mungkin keliru! Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!"

Susah payah ia mendapatkan sidik jari sang emir saat perjamuan makan malam di Istana Charles V seusai acara di Aula Duta Besar.

Bahkan Ino sampai harus memicu keributan kecil untuk mengalihkan perhatian para tamu –khususnya sang emir dan sebisa mungkin berkelit dari Deidaramos yang mengamatinya penuh curiga.

Namun sepertinya, rencana gadis itu tak berjalan mulus. Sistem pengaman di kotak berlian itu menggagalkan usahanya yang mencoba membuka boks tersebut dengan memalsukan sidik jari Gara.

"Sir Tobey tak mungkin berbohong kan?!" Ino mulai menyangsikan pernyataan sang pakar berlian kenamaan Inggris, yang mengungkapkan bahwa kode pengaman di kotak berlian tersebut adalah sidik jari sang pewaris, Emir Gara Al Kazim –seperti yang dilansirnya dalam wawancara _off air_ saat makan malam.

"Cih! Apa boleh buat!" Ino tak memiliki solusi lain. Dia terpaksa menjalankan rencana cadangan, mencuri Kalung Azahara dengan membawa serta boksnya, walaupun akan sangat sulit menyelundupkan benda berukuran lumayan besar tersebut ke luar Alhambra.

Ino baru akan menggeser kotak itu hingga ke pinggir meja, namun tiba-tiba dia merasakan gerakan di atas kepalanya, dan ketika ia mendongak ke atas… Seorang pria tampan meluncur turun dari langit-langit aula.

Gadis itu terhuyung ke belakang saking kagetnya. "Ka-kau? A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang kelihatannya tak masuk akal berada dalam situasi seperti dirinya, apalagi dengan kemunculannya yang datang dari tempat yang tak terduga.

"Melindungi sesuatu yang akan menjadi milikku," jawab Gara Al Kazim sambil melangkah mendekati Ino.

Sang gadis pencuri mundur selangkah, merenggangkan kaki dan sedikit menekuk kedua lutut, sementara kedua tangan disejajarkan setinggi bahu dalam keadaan terkepal, bersiap menangkis serangan yang mungkin akan dilancarkan Gara sewaktu-waktu, mengingat sang emir telah memergokinya saat ia berusaha mencuri perhiasan miliknya.

Tak disangka, Gara sepertinya tak berniat menyerang Ino. Gadis itu pun berinisiatif menyerang lebih dulu. Satu tinju cepat dilayangkan Ino ke wajah Gara, tapi langsung dimentahkan begitu saja.

Alih-alih balik menyerang, Gara malah mematahkan serangan Ino dengan memelintir pergelangan tangannya, kemudian memutar lengan gadis itu hingga punggung sang gadis menempel di dadanya.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, Nona," desis sang emir.

Gara melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke tubuh gadis itu, mendekapnya begitu erat. "Lepaskan aku!" Tak mengindahkan Ino yang melayangkan protes karena dia mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya, Gara kemudian menekan tombol kecil pada ikat pinggangnya.

"Huaaa!" Ino menutup mata, jantungnya terasa mau copot ketika merasakan hentakan kuat dari langit-langit yang menarik tubuhnya dan tubuh Gara ke atas.

Namun kengeriannya tak berakhir sampai di situ. Gadis itu kian panik ketika mengetahui tubuhnya melayang di langit-langit aula tanpa pengaman –hanya menggelayut pada Gara. Tubuh sang emir sendiri hanya bergantung pada seutas tali _suspender_ elastis yang dikaitkan pada atap kubah.

"Tu-turunkan aku!" Ino menggelinjang, berusaha melepaskan diri dari sang emir.

Pria itu tampak kesulitan mempertahankan keseimbangan karena tubuh mereka terombang-ambing ke segala arah akibat ulah Ino yang tak bisa diam.

"Kau akan dapat masalah jika turun sekarang," sekejap saja Ino menjadi berdebar-debar ketika hembusan napas Gara membelai rambutnya kala ia membisikkan kalimat tersebut.

Jarak mereka terlalu dekat, hingga Ino nyaris dapat merasakan sentuhan bibir lembut sang emir di pipinya. Gara memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk menutup mulut dan tidak menimbulkan keributan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk sesaat. Tak lama kemudian, Ino mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berjalan di selasar Aula Duta Besar.

" _Donde estan?! Por que dejar este lugar sin vigilancia?!_ " Lalu terdengar seseorang menggerundel dalam bahasa Spanyol ketika mendapati ruang pameran Kalung Azahara dibiarkan kosong tak dijaga.

"Deidaramos?!" Ino dan Gara melirik satu sama lain ketika melihat pria itu berjalan mendekati meja _stainless steel_ –tempat Kalung Azahara dipajang, setelah mematikan sistem keamanan alarm laser dengan _remote control._

"Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?"

Keberadaan Gara di Aula Duta Besar sudah cukup mengejutkan baginya, sekarang ditambah Deidaramos yang masih berkeliaran di Alhambra tengah malam seperti ini dan mematikan sistem keamanan. Ino tak habis pikir. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua pria tersebut?

"Mungkinkah Deidaramos sudah memprediksi kehadiranku?" Ino berdeduksi. "Jika memang seperti itu… Kenapa dia mematikan alarm? Bukankah seharusnya memanggil para penjaga?" Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Tapi…" Ia menggigit bibir sambil mencuri pandang ke arah Gara. "Apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini sampai harus bersembunyi di langit-langit?"

Sang gadis Yamanaka masih tak memahami alasan seperti apa yang melatarbelakangi kehadiran sang emir saat ini. " _Gak_ mungkin kan kalau Gara juga hendak mencuri kalung itu?!" Ino menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Ah! Jangan-jangan…_ " Matanya melebar sekian detik ketika sebuah konklusi terlintas di pikirannya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **[*]** Syair karya Ibnu Zamrak, pujangga Granada (1333-1393) yang terukir pada bejana di Patio of Lions.

 **[**]** Riwayat Solomon ben Yehuda ibn Gabirol (Avicebron), pujangga Andalusia.

 **[1]** Sumpit/Sumpitan adalah senjata tradisional khas suku Dayak, Kalimantan. Aslinya berukuran besar, tapi saya perkecil :D Di Jepang, Sumpit dikenal sebagai Fukiya yang menggunakan racun ikan buntal.

Maaf cuma sebegini aja dan lagi-lagi harus bersambung. Semoga bisa memuaskan reader sekalian. Insya Allah, saya akan berusaha apdet di sela-sela kesibukan T.T Terima kasih kepada **Hana** , **rizkyanne** , **honeydew** dan silent readers yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca chapter sebelumnya :')

Semoga chapter kali ini gak ngebosenin dan bisa menghibur reader semua. Feel free to critic and review. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje dan abal ini :)


End file.
